Nicolaas II van Rusland
Nicolaas II Aleksandrovitsj (Russisch: Николай II Александрович, Nikolaj II Aleksandrovitsj)Bijnamen zijn "Nicolaas de martelaar" (vanwege zijn executie) en "Bloedige Nicolaas" (vanwege zijn algemeen als hardvochtig beschouwde reactie op de Chodynka-tragedie en het laten schieten op een ongewapende menigte tijdens de Russische revolutie van 1905). Zijn officiële naam luidde "Nicolaas II, Al-Russisch Keizer en Autocraat" (in zijn volledigste vorm omvatte zijn naam bovendien de namen van een aantal steden en gebieden waarover hij regeerde). Na zijn dood werd hij door de Russisch-orthodoxe Kerk in 2000 heilig verklaard met de naam "Nicolaas II de Lijdendulder" (Strastoterpets). (Tsarskoje Selo, 18 mei 1868 – Jekaterinenburg, 17 juli 1918) was de laatste tsaar (keizer) van het Russische Rijk en de laatste heerser van de Romanov-dynastie (1613-1917). Familie Grootvorst Nicolaas Aleksandrovitsj werd geboren als eerste kind en oudste zoon van tsaar Alexander III van Rusland en diens vrouw tsarina Maria Fjodorovna. Tsarina Maria Fjodorovna werd geboren als prinses Dagmar van Denemarken, de tweede dochter van koning Christiaan IX en koningin Louise. Dagmar was een jongere zus van koning Frederik VIII van Denemarken en van koning George I van Griekenland. Haar zus Alexandra was als vrouw van koning Edward VII koningin van het Verenigd Koninkrijk en keizerin van India. In zijn jeugd had Nicolaas een zeer goede relatie met zijn vader, de tsaar, hoewel hij als kind jaloers was op de fysieke kracht van zijn vader. Hij was ook zeer gehecht aan zijn moeder, dit is vooral duidelijk in gepubliceerde brieven van en aan elkaar. Nicolaas had drie jongere broers: Alexander (1869-1870), George (1871-1899) en Michaël (1878-1918). Ook had hij twee jongere zusjes: Xenia (1875-1960), huwde grootvorst Alexander Michajlovitsj van Rusland (kleinzoon van tsaar Nicolaas I), en Olga (1882-1960), huwde Peter van Oldenburg, na een scheiding huwde Olga in 1916 met Nikolai Kulikovsky. Nicolaas droeg dezelfde naam als grootvorst Nicolaas Nikolajevitsj van Rusland. Om de grootvorst en de toekomstige tsaar te onderscheiden kreeg de grootvorst de bijnaam Nicholasha. Ook werden ze Nicolaas de Grote en Nicolaas de Kleine genoemd. Gezin Nicolaas trouwde in 1894 met de van oorsprong Duitse Alexandra Fjodorovna. Het echtpaar kreeg vijf kinderen: Regeringsperiode thumb|Nicolaas II Alexander III had geen hoge dunk gehad van de intellectuele capaciteiten van zijn zoon en had hem zoveel mogelijk buiten alle regeringsactiviteiten gelaten. Hij stierf echter op betrekkelijk jonge leeftijd, en toen moest de 25-jarige Nicolaas hem opvolgen zonder ooit enige bestuurservaring te hebben opgedaan. Zijn kroning vond op 26 mei 1896 plaats in de Oespenski-kathedraal van Moskou. Nicolaas, wiens rijk 17% van het landoppervlakte van de wereld besloeg, voelde zich verplicht de autocratische principes van zijn vader hoog te houden, maar hij was een veel zwakkere persoonlijkheid. Hij had het geluk tweemaal terzijde te worden gestaan door ministers van buitengewone capaciteiten, Sergej Witte (minister van financiën van 1892-1903) en Pjotr Stolypin (premier van 1906-1911), die veel gedaan hebben voor de economische ontwikkeling van Rusland, maar hij steunde hen niet consequent, omdat hij van mening was dat zij afbreuk deden aan zijn autocratische macht. Maar zonder de aanwezigheid van dergelijke sterke ministers werd hij gemakkelijk de speelbal van gunstelingen van verdacht allooi. De enige zoon van Nicolaas en Alexandra, troonopvolger Aleksej, leed aan hemofilie, een erfelijke bloedziekte waarvoor men geen genezing kon vinden. Daarom haalde de familie de monnik en sinistere wonderdoener Grigori Raspoetin in huis die al snel een grote invloed op vooral de tsarina kreeg. Dit wekte bij de invloedrijke adel veel verzet en Raspoetin werd dan ook uiteindelijk in december 1916 vermoord door een aantal Russische edellieden. Nicolaas was veel gelegen aan het behoud van de vrede in Europa. Hij was een van de initiatiefnemers tot de Vredesconferentie van Den Haag van 1899, die zou leiden tot de oprichting van het Permanent Hof van Arbitrage. Het einde van een imperium thumb|Nicolaas II in gevangenschap Tijdens zijn autocratische regime raakte Nicolaas II in twee oorlogen verzeild, beide malen met rampzalige gevolgen. De eerste, de Russisch-Japanse Oorlog, werd in 1905 de aanleiding voor een revolutie. De tsaar werd hierdoor gedwongen de instelling van een soort parlement, de Doema, te accepteren. De tweede oorlog waarin de tsaar zich begaf was de Eerste Wereldoorlog. Op 24 februari 1917, in een tijd van bittere armoede na drie jaar oorlog, barre oorlogswinters en miljoenen slachtoffers, begon in Moskou een spontane volksopstand, die het begin was van de eerste fase van de Russische Revolutie. Hoewel de tsaristische garde tot dan toe elke opstand had neergeslagen, gebeurde dat deze keer niet. Integendeel, soldaten van de garde schoten hun eigen officieren neer en deden met de opstand mee. Een week later, op 2 maart, deed Nicolaas II gedwongen afstand van de troon ten gunste van zijn broer, Michaël II, en werd naar Jekaterinenburg verbannen. In de nacht van 16 juli op 17 juli 1918, toen het contra-revolutionaire leger van Koltsjak op het punt stond om Jekaterinenburg te veroveren, werd de hele tsarenfamilie, vader, moeder en vijf kinderen, geëxecuteerd op bevel van de lokale Sovjet. De lijken werden grotendeels verbrand en daarna in een mijnschacht gegooid. Hier bevindt zich nu het klooster van de heilige koninklijke martelaren. Pas na het uiteenvallen van de Sovjet-Unie kregen de Romanovs een vorm van eerherstel; in 1998 werden de stoffelijke overschotten van Nicolaas II, zijn vrouw en drie van zijn kinderen herbegraven in Sint-Petersburg. Botresten die in 2007 door archeologen zijn gevonden in de omgeving van Jekaterinenburg, blijken na DNA-onderzoek afkomstig te zijn van de twee overige kinderen. Het gaat om troonopvolger Aleksej en zijn zus Maria, maakte gouverneur Rossel van de oblast Sverdlovsk in april 2008 bekend.nu.nl/wetenschap | Laatste kinderen Russische tsaar gevonden. Het verhaal over de ontsnapping van Aleksej en Maria kan daarmee definitief naar de prullenmand worden verwezen. De troonsopvolging in ballingschap werd vanaf 1924 geclaimd door de derde in lijn van opvolging Cyril. In 1938 stierf hij en werd opgevolgd door zijn zoon Vladimir. Nadat deze in 1992 was gestorven ontstond er onenigheid over de opvolging, waardoor er sindsdien twee kandidaten zijn; Maria Vladimirovna en Nikolaj, die beiden op basis van de huisregels van de Romanovs claimen de rechtmatige troonsopvolg(st)er te zijn. Op 14 augustus 2000 werden Nicolaas, zijn vrouw en kinderen door de Russisch-orthodoxe Kerk tot strastoterpets verklaard, nadat de Russisch-orthodoxe Kerk in het buitenland dit al in 1978 had gedaan. Zijn feestdag is op 4 juli. Op 1 oktober 2008 verleende het Russische hooggerechtshof eerherstel aan Nicolaas II en zijn familie. Zij werden aangemerkt als slachtoffers van politieke onderdrukking nadat dit jarenlang geweigerd was. Literatuur * Tsaar. De verdwenen wereld van Nicolaas en Alexandra, vertaling van Tsar: The Lost World of Nicholas and Alexandra van Peter Kurth en Edvard Radzinsky, vertaald uit het Engels door Pim van der Meiden in 1995, 230 blz., uitgeverij De Bataafsche Leeuw - Amsterdam, ISBN 90-6707-380-6 * De laatste Tsaar; het drama van Nicolaas 2", vertaling van ''The last tsar, the life and death of Nicolas 2, door Edward Radzinsky, uitgeverij Balans, Amsterdam, 1993, 448p., ISBN 90-5018-203-8. Zie ook * Kathedraal op het bloed * Russische kerk (Nice) }} Categorie:Russisch geëxecuteerd persoon Categorie:Heilige of zalige van koninklijke afkomst Categorie:Oosters-orthodox persoon Categorie:Persoon uit de Russische Burgeroorlog Categorie:Romanov-Holstein-Gottorp Categorie:Russisch persoon in de Eerste Wereldoorlog Categorie:Tsaar van Rusland Rusland, Nicolaas II van af:Nikolaas II van Rusland an:Nicolau II de Rusia ar:نيقولا الثاني arz:نيكولاى التانى ast:Nicolás II az:II Nikolay be:Мікалай II, імператар расійскі bg:Николай II (Русия) bs:Nikola II, car Rusije ca:Nicolau II de Rússia cs:Mikuláš II. Alexandrovič cy:Niclas II, tsar Rwsia da:Nikolaj 2. af Rusland de:Nikolaus II. (Russland) el:Νικόλαος Β' της Ρωσίας en:Nicholas II of Russia eo:Nikolao la 2-a (Rusio) es:Nicolás II de Rusia et:Nikolai II eu:Nikolas II.a Errusiakoa fa:نیکلای دوم fi:Nikolai II fr:Nicolas II de Russie ga:Nioclás II na Rúise gl:Nicolao II de Rusia he:ניקולאי השני, קיסר רוסיה hr:Nikola II., ruski car hu:II. Miklós orosz cár id:Nikolai II dari Rusia io:Nikolai 2ma is:Nikulás 2. it:Nicola II di Russia ja:ニコライ2世 jv:Nikolai II saking Rusia ka:ნიკოლოზ II (რუსეთი) ko:니콜라이 2세 la:Nicolaus II (imperator Russiae) lt:Nikolajus II lv:Nikolajs II Romanovs mk:Николај II (Русија) mr:निकोलस दुसरा, रशिया nn:Nikolaj II av Russland no:Nikolaj II av Russland os:Николай II pl:Mikołaj II Romanow pt:Nicolau II da Rússia ro:Nicolae al II-lea al Rusiei ru:Николай II sh:Nikola II., ruski car simple:Nicholas II of Russia sk:Mikuláš II. (Rusko) sl:Nikolaj II. Ruski sq:Nikolla II sr:Николај II Романов sv:Nikolaj II ta:ரஷ்யாவின் இரண்டாம் நிக்கலாஸ் th:ซาร์นิโคลัสที่ 2 แห่งรัสเซีย tl:Nicholas II ng Rusya tr:II. Nikolay (Rusya) uk:Микола II (російський імператор) vi:Nikolai II của Nga zh:尼古拉二世 (俄罗斯)